


Fiction or Not I Still Love You

by cookiesnuna



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Confusion, Cute Huening Kai, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Huening Kai is so Pure, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, including soobin lmao, the rest of the members are sookai shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesnuna/pseuds/cookiesnuna
Summary: Huening Kai accidentally found something interesting in Taehyun's phone and his life was changed forever.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Fiction or Not I Still Love You

" _Soobin's big hands traveled up and down his maknae's clothed torso, caressing, exploring every curve he could reach as their lips moved synchronously in a slow but firm cadence. Their motions were accompanied by soft tremulous sighs and moans, evidence of their mutual pleasure in their intimate actions..."_

Kai's blush had already reached the tip of his ears when he decided to stop reading such a shameful story.

What the hell was all that?

Let’s go back to three hours ago. The younger boy had spent some good time playing games with Soobin before he tried to sneak out from his hyung’s protective. It wasn't until late in the afternoon when he had been able to get away from his hyung's ridiculous demands and when he returned to his shared room with Taehyun he saw the older boy’s dimly lit phone being thrown carelessly on his bed. That was weird cause Taehyun never left his phone unattended before. Curious, Kai picked up the phone and what he had never thought he would find on the the device was this... this... There weren't even words to describe it!

However, Kai couldn't avoid to have another peek at the damned screen:

" _They were lying languidly in bed, their bodies intertwined. Blissful peace reigned in the chambers after the slightly wet sounds of their joined lips and rustle of sheets. The only sound now audible were sweet little pecks and kisses, all their passion turned into tender love..."_

Thankfully, Taehyun arrived in that precise moment, preventing Kai from continuing reading that...

"What the hell is this?!" Kai demanded in an indignant loud tone before Taehyun had time to even greet him.

Quite comically, the older boy's face transformed from tiredness for all the hard work to shock and finally to embarrassment as soon as he noticed his phone in Kai's hands. How could he have left such a thing lying around where his absent-minded friend could see it? How could he be so stupid! But the story was so captivating... And now, there was no point in denying it...

"It's... fanfiction," Taehyun mumbled in answer while turning around and pretending to be busy arranging their plushies around even though there’s nothing to fix. Kai frowned, Taehyun certainly not looking at Kai in the eye.

"Fan what?" Kai asked incredulously at Taehyun' back. Kai could have no idea what that meant at all but he did know there was a more pressing question he needed the answer to. "And where have you got this?"

Taehyun peeked back at a Kai who was getting angrier by the moment. What could he answer to that question. Of course, he did the only sensible thing – he pressed his mouth into a thin line and continued to work on his things.

Kai, being Kai, didn't let it drop that easily. "Ok, then. I'm showing this to Soobin and you'll have to answer his questions!" he threatened. Not that Kai really wanted Soobin to read such a thing about them but it was his best option to make Taehyun confess.

The result was quite good. "Beomgyu-hyung," Taehyun admitted quietly, still quite red on the face and trying to avoid Kai at all costs.

"That hyung?!" Kai squeaked in surprise. Although... It really seemed like something he would do... That evil witch...

That was it. If Beomgyu was involved, he would have to tell Soobin. Kai was doomed to fail on his own but with Soobin by his side, they had a good chance to face him about that stupid story and succeed unscathed. "I'm going to speak to Soobin," Kai muttered as he went for the door. It’s a good thing that Beomgyu and Yeonjun were out. "He will be able to stop all this nonsense."

But then... "No, he won't," Taehyun sighed. "I'm sorry Hyuka, but..." Kai turned around and raised an eyebrow at his mentor, in a quite good imitation of him. "Moas are hooked on the story. Wait no, _Soobin-hyung_ is hooked on the story. _He_ would be sad if it’s gone." Taehyun blurted.

Kai gasped, a look of pure horror crossing his face. Soobin knew?! Soobin was hooked on such a story?!

"Don't worry," Taehyun tried to cheer Kai up. "We all know it's not true. It's just... fanfiction..." he finished lamely.

Kai couldn't believe his ears. He simply went out, completely embarrassed. 'We all know it's not true' had Taehyun said. 'We all'! How many people had already read that story?!

As he directed his steps to Soobin's room, Kai kept thinking about it. People wrote steamy stories about Soobin and him. They posted it on the interned and Beomgyu found it and he told Soobin, Taehyun and only God knew how many people more had read it. They all liked those stories... Stories about... Soobin... and him... kissing... and….

Kai's head was about to explode with all that information and when he came across the first person after leaving his shared room with Taehyun, he couldn't bear it anymore. He just ran, avoiding everybody, until he got to Soobin's and Beomgyu’s shared room and locked himself inside.

In an attempt to distract his troubled mind from more dreadful thoughts, Kai started to clean around the room. That, however, didn't help much. His gaze kept going to the bed that presided over the room. It was in that bed where all those people thought Soobin and he...

What was what the story said? Something about the leader exploring his body... About they kissing each other... Oh, and there were also neck kisses and...

Kai was so distracted that he missed the lock being opened. It wasn't until Soobin entered the room complaining about something or other that he was brought out of his reverie. "Really Hueningie, why did you have to lock the door?!"

Kai turned around, his eyes opened wide and his face the reddest Soobin had ever seen it. The leader frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked, slightly concerned for his maknae.

"People are writing steamy fanfiction about us and Taehyun and Moas are hooked on the crazy story," Kai blurted out without a second thought.

Soobin only blinked.

"And?" He commented at last. Then he lifted an eyebrow and asked nonchalantly, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Kai spluttered until he understood, "You knew it?!" he shouted accusingly at the leader.

Soobin laughed. "Of course, I knew it! Gods, I knew you’re an innocent little bean but I didn’t know you’re this innocent. My my, our pure little Ningning, what would we do with you?"

Kai gasped a second time in that day, once more completely lost for words. It was in that moment that the leader decided to cover his maknae's mouth with his own. From there on it was all kisses and...

A couple of minutes later, when Beomgyu went pass the door to his and Soobin's shared room, he heard muffled moans and groans. He smirked evilly. The plot bunnies back in full force in his head. He had had another great idea for his fanfiction about the gums. For sure everyone was going to love it!

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote this :)) Please tell me your thoughts!


End file.
